


My Bones Have Found A Place (To Lie Down & Sleep)

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I mean - just read it, Kinda, Major character death - Freeform, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but its infinity war compliant, like big time, little women au, so you know what happens, thanos snapped, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: Prompt from Irondad-Fic-Recs on Tumblr: Prompt: So I just saw little women and I’m just thinking about the scene where one of the sisters dies. Like the older sister Jo, fall asleep by her bedside only to wake up to see her younger sister is gone. So how about peter and tony in this situation. Tony dozes off by Peter’s bedside while he’s hurt or sick and wakes up to find he passed away while was sleeping:(Why you got to hurt me like this? What if it’s like an IW AU where people die, and the body is left behind after Thanos snapped? and Peter clings on to life long enough to get back to earth and the compound where they hook him up to machines to try to save him (his heart is failing or something idk) but then that happens.so basically that, just check it out.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	My Bones Have Found A Place (To Lie Down & Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So I was stalking @irondad-fic-ideas and I stumbled across this one, and honestly I don’t think I’ve written something this quickly EVER! Please enjoy :) 
> 
> I really loved how this turned out, and I hope you all enjoy it as well! Title taken from Smother by Daughter!

Tony sat with Peter; his head laid on the side of the kid’s bed as Peter’s hand was gripped tightly in his own. The heart monitor and pulse-ox beeped from the corner of the med-bay room. They stuttered and skipped – Peter’s body in a constant battle to stay or go. Bruce had finally found a pain medication strong enough to knock the kid out. It had been hours of Peter screaming and writhing on the hospital bed – the weight of his pain crushing him. The way Bruce explained it had been that Peter’s spider-mutation had kept him alive this long, but the battle was constant and painful. The stones fighting to rip the kid into dust as Peter’s metabolism fought to hold him together. It seemed excruciating. Tony had begged Bruce to find a way to keep him alive, but as the heart monitor’s skips grew closer and closer together, Tony knew that Peter was losing this battle. 

He didn’t know how he was supposed to handle this. The kid’s aunt, to the best of their knowledge, had been dusted as well. No matter how exhausted or ill Tony felt, he would not let his kid go through this alone. Never. 

Bruce walked into the room, clipboard in hand. He looked terrible – well, everyone did. The weight of their loss like thousands of pounds dropped onto their shoulders – pulling them slowly into the ground. Bruce walked over to Peter, who was slowly becoming more and more pale, and examined the kid’s vitals; a grimace was plastered onto his face as he compared the recent vitals to the one’s he had taken an hour before. Bruce let out a deep sigh.

“How is he?” Tony asked, his voice softer than it had ever been – his hand gripped too tightly onto Peter’s as he waited for the kid to slowly drift in between them. 

“Not good, Tony. He’s – there – it would be a miracle if he made it through the night.” Tony choked on a sob, his face dropping onto Peter’s arms as tears leaked down his face.   
“The-there’s nothing you can do?” He asked, already knowing the answer and hating it. 

“There’s nothing to be done. I’ll keep him on a constant drip of the medicine. He won’t feel it – let that comfort you. I’ll leave you two alone. If you need anything, I’m just a call button away.” Bruce stepped forward, a heavy hand dropping onto his friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Tony.” Then the doctor left the pair together. 

Tony slipped his chair in closer to Peter, running the hand that wasn’t tucked into the kid’s through Peter’s dark curls. He felt an insurmountable amount of grief drawing at his chest – suffocating him as he stared at Peter’s face. 

“Pl- please don’t… please don’t leave me. I can’t – you’re too good. Peter, you – you’re the best of us. And you know that I’m not good with emotions, you understand that I can’t find the right words to explain myself but – I never told you this, I guess I was too scared of what you might think. That’s so stupid. But, Pete – I just feel like – like you’re my kid. Not to take you away from May – God knows she would have killed me if I tried – but you’re my kid. I just, I would have done – I will do anything for you. I’ll find a way to fix this. I will. I’ll be damned, I’ll fix this. If I have to invent time-travel for you, I’ll get you back. I swear.” Tony felt the weight of sleep pulling him under, as he rested his head on the hospital bed beside Peter’s arms. He didn’t want to sleep, but his body was betraying him. He hadn’t slept since Titan, and he didn’t remember how long that had been – just remembered an orange light, holding Peter tightly to his chest, being carried to Earth. “I love you, Peter.” He whispered, eyes closing to the irregular beeping of the heart monitor in the background. 

-

When Tony woke, he felt like the world had been knocked from his axis before he even opened his eyes. Because he woke to silence. To the complete lack of a heart monitor. His hand was empty. 

Tony sat up, his eyes opening with dread. The hospital bed was empty – a mix of wires, tubes, and crumpled sheets. The one thing that Tony desperately desired to be there was gone. He collapsed to his knees, his hands gripping at the empty sheets – willing his kid to fill them once more, but knowing that he wouldn’t. 

“No.” He stated simply, his face dry with shock, but just like that, the dam broke and he wept-plead-sobbed-screamed his body shaking with dismay for the innocent life lost. For the desire that it had been anyone else. Anyone else. 

Tony ached. To see Peter. To hear his laugh as he made another cheesy movie reference. To throw his arms over Peter’s shoulder, walking down the hallway to the lab. To hear Peter gripe and complain about how much he wanted to ask the scary girl out, but how scared he was to do it. His heart bled to feel Peter’s curls, to watch Star Wars again, as he and the kid quoted it line for line. 

He ached.

He thinks that someone came into the room, said something about him calming down, said that he should breathe, he thinks that someone had poked him in the arm, thinks he fell asleep. Felt an overwhelming grief that clouded every other thought that might have passed through his head. 

-

Five years. It took five years. 

But as Tony was thrown back on the battlefield, grunting in pain as he hit a piece of concrete and saw one of Thanos’ men coming for him, he saw the webbing first – confusion and hope sparking into his chest. 

Then he saw him. The lanky, awkward teenager that he had spent every day of the last five years missing. Peter’s hand grabbed Tony’s, pulled him up. He knew the kid was talking but he didn’t care as he grabbed the kid, pulling him forward into his arms. Into the place he had been praying for Peter to be this entire time. 

“I missed you, Peter. I love you, and I missed you so much.” He would repeat those words – over and over again because he would rather say them too much than to relive the pain of not having said them enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovelies! Hugs and kisses to you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a kudo and a comment, they mean more than anything to me!
> 
> and don't forget to come say hey over on my Tumblr @itsreallylaterightnow


End file.
